


Don't Swallow

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Step-siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove gets messed with.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Swallow

"Hey," Steve Harrington said innocently, even though he had an evil glint in his eye. Maybe against his better judgement (though to be fair did Billy even have any of that left?) Billy for now chose to ignore that. "I have something I bet you didn't know."

"And what's that? Billy said in a bored voice. 

"Eating and drinking is gay because you have to swallow." 

Steve smirked. Billy himself tried not to look bothered. 

* * *

Later that night Billy was having dinner. Sort of. Luckily Neil Hargrove and his wife weren't there. They rarely were and their kids preferred it. Billy's father seemed to have the favorite pastime of child abuse. Anyway. No use thinking of that now. It was just Billy and his step-sister, Max. 

Max was giving him a weird look. 

"Uh, why aren't you eating?"

Billy paled. 

"...no reason."

Weird.

 


End file.
